Enough
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia situada durante la primera temporada. Beckett intenta acostumbrarse a tener a Castle alrededor, y también intenta no caer en sus redes. Sabemos que no lo conseguirá... espero que les guste! Capítulo 14 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se centra en la primera temporada, cuando Beckett intentaba acomodarse a las intrusiones de Castle y también intentaba no dejarse llevar por él y no caer en sus redes para no ser una más de sus "conquistas". Claramente, eso no es lo que sucederá... Espero que les guste. Se que le darán una oportunidad!**

**Enough**

Los ánimos estaban bastante complicados esos días. Kate había terminado de resolver un par de casos importantes, pero sentía mucha presión. Permanentemente luchaba, no sólo contra los asesinos y sospechosos de su trabajo, sino con el niño mimado del comisionado, del capitán Montgomery y de sus propios compañeros: Richard Castle.

No era que el tipo no valiese la pena, era un seductor, y muy apuesto. Incluso ella se había permitido fantasear un poco con él al principio, pero su arrogancia, especialmente con ella era tal que Kate se fastidiaba cada vez que tenía una de sus ideas geniales, le ayudase o no con sus casos…

Lanie misma había tratado de convencerla de que le diera una oportunidad con el objetivo de divertirse un poco, y aunque Kate tenía que reconocer que estar a su lado debía ser divertido, no podía imaginarse ni siquiera saliendo con él como un amigo…

¿Por qué el destino tenía que ponerse en su contra cuando ella estaba en el mejor momento de su carrera?

Kate intentó hacer control mental cuando lo vio salir sonriente del ascensor, saludando a todos que se rendían a sus pies como si fuera… quien sabe quien… él no era más que un escritor de novelas… un buen escritor de novelas… quizás muy buen escritor… y lindo… pero solo eso…

Kate suspiró contó hasta 3 y aquí vamos…

-Buenos días, detective…- le dijo él con una sonrisa y se dejó caer en la silla de al lado del escritorio de Kate.

-Castle… qué temprano…- no pudo evitar decir ella- ¿qué pasó? ¿te aburrías en casa?

-Bueno… de hecho no pasé por casa… me quedé durmiendo en el "Four Seasons", una amiga está en New York y pasamos…

-Suficiente…- dijo Kate colocando una mano delante de él para que no siguiese hablando.

-No te pongas celosa, detective… cuando mi amiga se vaya puedo invitarte…- le dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría tu invitación?- dijo con sarcasmo ella.

-Sé que soy irresistible… pero tú eres caprichosa… no te preocupes, ya nos entenderemos tú y yo…- le dijo y ella achicó los ojos con rabia.

-¿Algún día me respetarás, Castle?- le preguntó.

-Te estoy respetando… sino ya hubiese actuado en consecuencia…

Kate se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la sala de descanso, simplemente, no podía seguir escuchándolo. Él la siguió sonriente, realmente, esa mañana se había despertado con ganas de jugar…

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que si me fui fue porque no quería seguir escuchándote?

-Eso no me preocupa…

-Pues deberías preocuparte, Castle… si no estoy de buen humor, sufrirás… y te puedo garantizar que será mucho…- dijo enojada y él se mordió el labio, simulando temor.

-¿Sabes qué te haría falta a ti?- le dijo y sonrió, alzando la ceja.

-Por favor dime que no serás cliché y machista…- dijo ella con los ojos en blanco.

-Divertirte… necesitas salir y permitirte un poco de diversión… y no me refiero al sexo, aunque créeme, si estás dispuesta…

-Castle… suficiente…- dijo ella y exhaló inflando sus mejillas, agotada de escucharlo.

-En serio, Beckett… ¿qué te pasa?

-Me pasa que estoy encontrando imposible la tarea de soportarte, Castle… dime que no falta mucho para que termines tu investigación…

-¿No te da cuenta, verdad?- le dijo él sonriente.

-No… ilumíname con tu sabiduría, Castle…- dijo ella irónica.

-Cada día que pasa encuentro más reconfortante e inspirador estar a tu lado…- le dijo divertido al ver la cara de terror de ella- entonces, a no ser que dejes de ser tú, todavía falta mucho…- dijo y volvió a alzar la ceja.

-Dios… ¿qué puedo hacer para dejar de resultarte inspiradora…?- dijo en voz alta.

-Quizás aceptar de una vez por todas que te lleve a cenar…- dijo él con esperanzas.

-Buen intento… pero no, gracias… no estoy tan desesperada…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza, se sirvió un poco del café de filtro que quedaba en la cafetera y salió de la sala, intentando respirar un poco.

* * *

Durante todo el resto del día estuvieron ocupados con un caso bastante complicado y Kate se las ingenió para que ese juego del gato y del ratón se mantuviese lo más tranquilo posible.

Y al llegar la hora de irse, Kate estaba contenta, Dan, un viejo amigo de la preparatoria la había invitado a salir, ella sabía que quizás él albergara esperanzas de algo más, pero Kate se había repetido que solo se trataba de una cita amistosa… Dan era un tipo muy divertido y todo el tiempo estaba haciendo bromas, así que la diversión estaba garantizada…

Cuando llegó a su casa, se duchó y se vistió adecuadamente para la cita, no demasiado arreglada, tampoco quería parecer desesperada ni alentar sus ilusiones, pero quería sentirse renovada, alejada un poco del trabajo…

Se dirigió al bar en donde se encontrarían, no había ido nunca allí y quizás era un poco demasiado para ella, pero Dan le había asegurado que era un lindo lugar.

Todo se complicó cuando mientras lo esperaba, tomando un trago en la barra, sintió una mano depositarse suavemente en su espalda y cuando giró sonriente, pensando que encontraría a Dan, se encontró cara a cara con Castle…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo sonriente y ella abrió la boca.

-Castle… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le dijo con desesperación, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que Dan por fin llegara y la rescatara.

-Yo vengo siempre aquí… ¿qué estás haciendo tú?- le dijo.

-Esperaba a un amigo…- dijo algo incómoda.

-Bien… encantado de verte… estás… muy bonita, detective…- dijo y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír aún incómoda.

Pasaron unos segundos interminables en los que él la miró y ella no pudo desviar la mirada. Kate se sintió extraña. Era como si estuviese flirteando con él y no le gustaba la idea.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje en su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando lo abrió no podía creer lo que leía.

"_Kate: lo siento pero tendré que quedarme a trabajar, te pido disculpas. Te llamaré uno de estos días."_

Kate se mordió el labio con impotencia y levantó la vista, Castle la observaba con curiosidad.

-No me digas que te dejaron plantada, detective…- dijo él sonriente y Kate quiso que la tierra se la tragase definitivamente.

* * *

**Qué tal comencé? Se que esto es solo un gustito que quiero darme, a veces extraño un poco los viejos tiempos en que todo era histeria y doble sentido!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate lo miró resignada y guardó el celular en su cartera.

-Supongo que me lo tengo merecido… no debí haber aceptado la invitación de este hombre… él es como yo… no puede dejar del trabajo de lado…- dijo con frustración Kate.

-No te preocupes… aquí estoy yo para salvarte…- dijo él seductor y ella lo miró con terror.

-Tú no te preocupes, Castle… me iré a casa… en realidad tengo un poco de sueño…

-No te irás ahora… te vestiste y te maquillaste… ya estás aquí…

-Pero mi amigo no vino… ¿qué me quedaré a hacer?

-¿Tomar un trago conmigo?

-Olvídalo…- dijo ella y se levantó.

-Yo también estoy solo… es solo un trago… así podremos brindar por todos los casos que resolvimos juntos…

-¿Juntos?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada- ¿acaso no tienes una amiga parando en el "Four Seasons" contigo?

-Ella ya se fue… en realidad su marido vino a buscarla para sorprenderla…

-Y tú aún sigues vivo… pobre hombre…

-¿Yo?

-El marido… si se entera que la esposa le es infiel contigo querrá suicidarse…

-¿Por qué tanto odio, Kate?- intentó él.

-Es Beckett…- dijo ella cortante- ya te lo dije, Castle… me está costando soportarte…

-Ya que estás aquí… déjame demostrarte que no soy tan malo como crees…- dijo y apoyó una mano sobre la de ella.

Kate desvió su mirada y observó los dedos de él, jugando delicadamente sobre los dedos de ella, casi románticamente y apartó la mano.

-Está bien… pero solo si atestiguas a mi favor en el juicio… cuando mate a Dan por no haber venido…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

Rick le hizo señas al hombre detrás de la barra que les trajo dos copas de champagne…

-¿Champagne?- dijo ella soprendida.

-Bueno, no todos los días se consigue invitar a salir a una mujer como tú…

-No te hagas el lindo conmigo, Castle…- dijo ella y sonrió- no soy una de tus conquistas…

-Eso lo veremos…- dijo sonriente y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Te das cuenta por qué no aceptaría ni loca salir contigo?

-¿Me tienes miedo, detective?

-En tus sueños…- le dijo ella irónica.

-De hecho en mis sueños no me tienes miedo… pero haces cada cosa…

-¡Castle!- dijo ella incómoda y sintió que se sonrojaba, pero estuvo agradecida de que el lugar no estuviese tan iluminado.

-Lo siento…- dijo y sonrió.

-De verdad tengo ganas de irme…- le dijo con sinceridad ella.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque no soporto como eres… tu arrogancia me fastidia…

-No soy arrogante, soy realista… muchas mujeres se morirían por tener una oportunidad conmigo…

-Pues entonces ¿qué estás haciendo aquí conmigo?

-¿Sabes que no lo sé?- dijo él también con fastidio.

-Bien… estamos de acuerdo, entonces…- dijo ella.

-Bien…- dijo él y levantó la copa- brindemos por la incomodidad que nos produce estar juntos…

-Salud…- dijo ella, por una vez de acuerdo con él.

Luego de tomar un sorbo, una mujer se acercó a ellos y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Richard Castle…- dijo y sonrió.

-Elizabeth… qué agradable sorpresa…- dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

-¿Me presentarás a tu novia?- le dijo y miró a Kate.

-Elizabeth Stuart, te presento a Kate Beckett…- dijo Rick con tranquilidad-Kate… ella es Elizabeth… periodista de espectáculos del Ledger…

-Encantada…- dijo Elizabeth.

-Sí…- dijo Kate- pero no soy su novia…- aclaró y Rick sonrió.

-Bueno, aún no… pero me imagino que no debes perder las esperanzas…- dijo la mujer y sonrió.

-Créeme… no me interesa estar con él…- insistió Kate y Elizabeth lo miró.

-Dios mío, Rick… esto va muy en serio… creo que ella es la mujer…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿La mujer?- preguntó Kate con la boca abierta.

-Yo se lo dije el otro día… todas están desesperadas por él… pero él terminará enamorándose de la que no le preste atención…- dijo y él asintió.

-Bueno… pero este no es el caso… créeme…- dijo Kate incómoda, sentía que Castle la miraba con mayor intensidad.

-Bueno… los dejo tranquilos… encantada de conocerte, Kate… espero que me recuerden cuando se decidan a estar juntos…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

-Pero…- dijo Kate y Rick la interrumpió.

-Gracias Elizabeth… espero que seas respetuosa de mi intimidad… cuando tenga algo que comunicar, te llamaré… a ti primero…

-Me conoces, Rick… y te confieso algo…- le dijo y se acercó, aunque Kate podía escucharla- me gusta ella para ti…- dijo y se fue.

-Oh, por favor, Castle…- dijo Kate algo molesta- dime que no saldremos en la primera plana mañana en el Ledger…

-No te preocupes, ella es muy discreta… sabe que no le conviene llevarse mal conmigo… a lo sumo dirá que se encontró conmigo y que estaba muy bien acompañado… pero no dará nombres…- dijo y sonrió.

-Más te vale…- dijo Kate y bebió lo que quedaba de la copa.

-Aunque creo que no me vendría mal un poco de prensa romántica… así dejarán de acosarme…

-Me imagino que te incomoda tanto…- dijo ella y terminó sonriendo.

-A veces creo que sí…- dijo y estiró su mano, levantó la de ella, que lo miró sorprendida y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella- así me siento a salvo… pensarán que estoy contigo…

-Oh por favor…- dijo Kate y pretendió recuperar su mano, pero no pudo.

-Ayúdame en esto…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Podrías inventar una excusa un poco más convincente para tomar mi mano…- protestó ella.

-¿Crees que estoy tan desesperado?

-No lo sé… tú dime…- dijo ella.

-Es cierto… no te pido besos, ni muestras de afecto… solo tu mano… prometo compensarte…

-¿Firmarás mi copia del libro?- le preguntó ella irónicamente.

-Haré lo que quieras si pretendes ser mi cita esta noche…

Kate frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza, eso, definitivamente no estaba pasando…

-Hecho… pero también pagarás lo que yo tome…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Bien… prometo que no te arrepentirás…- dijo él y se acercó un poco a ella.

-Ya lo estoy…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Relájate…- dijo y se acercó, deslizando una mano y acariciando su mejilla.

Kate sintió un escalofrío y pretendió disfrazarlo.

-Castle…- le advirtió.

-Relájate amor…- le dijo él y miró hacia todos lados, como si alguien lo estuviese vigilando.

-Castle…- volvió a repetir ella.

-¿Kate?- escucharon y cuando giraron para el lado en que la voz la llamaba a ella, se encontraron con Will Sorenson.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les sigue interesando? Veremos que pasa con Will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate abrió la boca y miró a Rick que sonrió sin comprender. Will había sido su novio durante un buen tiempo, pero había terminado con él cuando antepuso su carrera a la relación de ellos. Por momentos, cuando se sentía sola, Kate se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero en momentos como ese, se alegraba bastante…

-¿Will? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kate.

-Solo… vine con mi novia… y… realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí…

-Bueno… estoy aquí con mi pareja…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick esperando que él comprendiera que era el momento de pagar su deuda.

-Encantado…- dijo Rick y la soltó un momento para estrechar la mano de Will- Richard Castle…

-¿El autor?- dijo mirando a Kate- finalmente te diste el gusto… siempre te ha gustado...- agregó sonriente.

-Will…- dijo Kate y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Amor… no me habías contado esto…- dijo Rick y la tomó por los hombros y Kate sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban cuando Rick acercó su boca al oído de ella y murmuró, para que Will no los escuchara- estarás en deuda conmigo…- dijo y la sintió tensarse- ¿así que eras fanática después de todo?

-Bueno… creo que los dejaré un poco tranquilos…- dijo y sonrió- me alegra haberte visto y que estés bien…- dijo Will y Kate trató de sonreír.

-Oh si…- dijo Rick y se inclinó, besándola en el cuello mientras ella se mordía el labio con impotencia- ella está muy bien…

-Nos vemos, Will…- pudo decir Kate y le sonrió, antes de que se fuera.

Kate se soltó de él ni bien Will estuvo fuera de su vista.

-Gracias…- dijo Kate- pero no hacía falta tanta actuación…

-Bueno… quería que fuese convincente… además… tienes que admitir que todo el mundo piensa que tú y yo…

-Lo piensan… pero no sucederá…- le aclaró y él sonrió.

Siguieron tomando champagne por un buen rato y él intentó mantener una conversación amena, pero luego de unas cuantas copas, ella le dijo que estaba cansada y se excusó, con la idea de irse.

-No pensarás que te dejaré ir…

-Yo puedo irme sola…- dijo ella.

-Lo sé… pero si te dejo ir, entonces pensarán que me rechazaste…

-Ah… lamento hacerte quedar mal…

-No lo harás… ven aquí…- le dijo y la hizo apoyar contra la barra, se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando su cuerpo suavemente sobre el de ella y besó su hombro- nos iremos juntos… te llevaré a casa…- le dijo en el oído.

-Pero qué macho…- dijo ella y lo miró de cerca.

-Te dije que estarías en deuda conmigo…- dijo él sin soltarla y volvió a besar su cuello- se trata de mi reputación.

-Voy a matarte Castle…- dijo y respiró hondo, él se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano y salieron abrazados del bar.

Cuando se subieron a la Ferrari de él, ella se hundió en el asiento, incómoda.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo ella- solo un poco incómoda…- agregó.

-Lo siento… - dijo él- espero que no lo hayas pasado tan mal…

-Bueno… tengo que reconocer que fue divertido… hacerle creer a toda esa gente algo que dista tanto de ser cierto…

-Aunque te parezca mentira, es bastante creíble que nosotros pudiéramos tener una relación…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de ella y Kate se bajó sin darle oportunidad de nada.

-Hey… ¿ni siquiera me invitarás a tomar un café?- dijo él desilusionado.

-Bueno… no… no necesito hacerlo… ya tuve suficiente de ti por un mes…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-¿Quién es el arrogante ahora?- preguntó él y ella se detuvo en seco, giró para mirarlo y alzó ambas cejas.

¿Arrogante yo?

-Arrogante y rígida…

-¿Algo más?- lo desafió ella.

-No… con eso alcanza… creo que ya es suficiente de que te hagas la ofendida cada vez que intento decirte algo… ¿acaso no disfrutas de la vida, detective?

-¿De la vida? Sí, lo hago… pero eso no implica que tenga que sonreírte y aceptar lo que me dices… no eres el ombligo del mundo, Castle…

-Arrogante…

-Ah bueno…- dijo ella y se acercó a él- ¿Y tú qué eres? Un adolescente inmaduro incapaz de…- dijo y no pudo seguir hablando porque sintió el cuerpo y los labios de Rick contra los suyos, intensamente.

Kate intentó resistirse al principio pero luego lo dejó hacer. Rick perdió sus manos en la cintura de ella y la acarició con suavidad mientras ella lo dejaba ahondar el beso.

Rick deslizó sus manos a la espalda de Kate y la acarició. Las manos de ella descansaron sobre el pecho de él, lista para empujarlo si era necesario. Sin embargo no lo hizo y cuando Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, la escuchó suspirar suavemente, como si no hubiese podido evitarlo.

Kate quiso empujarlo pero no pudo, su cuerpo le reclamaba una sensación como esa desde hacía siglos y aunque Kate no lo reconociera, estaba disfrutando, y mucho…

Rick sintió que el alcohol estaba influyendo en sus actos y suavizó el beso, que se hizo más tierno hasta que él pudo separar su cara de la de ella.

-¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- le dijo ella, aún temblando.

-No quiero discutir más… y esa es la única forma de detenerte…- dijo él y sonrió.

-La próxima vez que hagas eso…- dijo ella y lo apuntó con el dedo.

-Me complace saber que quieres que vuelva a besarte…- dijo él y sonrió, aún intentando controlarse.

-Olvídalo… la próxima vez que vuelvas a intentarlo, te pegaré… fuerte…- dijo ella todavía agitada.

-No te preocupes… la próxima vez, me besarás tú…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Sigue soñando…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- buenas noches, Castle…

-Buenas noches, detective… sueña conmigo… yo lo haré contigo…

-No gracias… odio tener pesadillas…- dijo y sonrió.

Él se subió al auto y la miró entrar en su edificio. Kate entró a su casa y recién cuando estuvo segura de estar a salvo, tocó sus labios y suspiró. Después de todo, había cumplido su sueño, había besado a su escritor favorito…

* * *

**Las cosas se van poniendo más intensas, ¿que opinan?¿Sigo?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Al otro día, Kate se sentó en su escritorio algo alarmada. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante él y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría él ante ella…

Kate estaba nerviosa y confundida. Quizás él tomara todo como producto del alcohol que habían bebido, lo cual tampoco le satisfacía a ella, ya que por un lado, quería que él no la molestara, pero por otro, le gustaba la idea de que él estuviese interesado en ella y lo demostrara…

Su respiración se entrecortó cuando vio depositar a Ryan un arreglo de flores en su escritorio.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Kate.

-No lo sé… es para ti…- dijo Ryan y la miró expectante.

-Gracias…

-¿Acaso algún nuevo novio?

-Gracias, Ryan…- repitió Kate y Ryan comprendió que ella quería privacidad y se alejó a seguir trabajando.

Kate buscó el pequeño sobre que acompañaba el arreglo y lo abrió.

"_Gracias por una noche maravillosa, aún cuando no quieras reconocerlo."_

Kate se mordió el labio. No estaba firmada, pero ella no necesitaba el nombre para saber que era de él. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para enviarle flores, su novio?

Acomodó el arreglo sobre su escritorio y siguió trabajando. Al rato, cuando él llegó, Kate sintió una revolución en su estómago, parecía mentira que él consiguiera eso con ella. La sensación no se parecía en nada a la que sentía antes cuando él estaba cerca. Kate estaba nerviosa, ridículamente nerviosa como una adolescente.

-Buenos días…- dijo él y sonrió cuando ella levantó la vista, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, pretendiendo que leía algo del informe que tenía sobre su escritorio.

-Recibiste las flores…

-Sí… así es… gracias- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Te gustaron?

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Quería saber…- dijo él y la rozó apenas con su pierna al sentarse y ella se sobresaltó.

-Prefiero que no me envíes flores…

-Dijiste que te gustaban…

-Pero todo el mundo se pregunta si tengo un novio secreto… no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones…

-Entonces, di que te las envié yo…

-Bien… para que piensen que tú y yo… no… mejor no…- dijo ella e hizo una mueca.

-¿Sabes por qué llegué tarde hoy?

-No… y no quiero saberlo…- dijo ella.

-Me dormí tarde…

-Sí… me imagino…

-Me quedé escribiendo… estaba inspirado…- dijo él.

-Bien… así terminarás más rápido…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Beckett…- dijo él y ella se levantó, le hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue, encaminándose hacia el ascensor.

Rick se levantó y la siguió. No podía dejar que se fuera. Quería mirarla a los ojos. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde el beso que le había dado…

Kate lo sintió acercarse y maldijo para sus adentros. No quería estar cerca de él, estaba comenzando a confundirse y eso no era bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella entró y él la siguió y cuando las puertas se cerraron, Rick presionó el botón para detener el ascensor y la miró.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo enojada ella.

-Solo quiero mirarte a los ojos un momento…- le dijo y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Castle, por favor…- dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Dime ¿qué me hiciste…?

-¿Yo?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… ¿sabes una cosa?- le dijo y miró sus labios- yo pensé que esto sería un juego… pensé que tú y yo terminaríamos en la cama… que lo pasaríamos increíble y que si tenía suerte, quizás lo podríamos repetir…

-Castle…- dijo ella y miró sus labios, ella también lo deseaba, era completamente inútil negarlo.

-Kate… hacía siglos que no me pasaba algo como esto…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella.

-No, no, Castle… por favor…- dijo ella casi sin poder controlarse.

-Dime como hago para controlarme…- le dijo él, arrinconándola contra la pared, sin tocarla, pero tan cerca que ella casi no podía enfocar sus ojos en él.

-Somos adultos…

-¿Quieres decir que tú también te controlas?- le preguntó él.

-Yo… hace demasiado tiempo que estoy sola… digamos que mi cuerpo me pasa factura…- dijo ella y volvió a mirar sus labios.

-Dios, Kate…- dijo y se inclinó, besando su cuello.

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo y se arrepintió, su voz sonaba demasiado excitada.

-Me estoy muriendo por ti…- dijo él entre besos.

-No, no… esto es un error… no puedo…- dijo ella y jadeó cuando él llegó al punto donde su pulso se había acelerado.

-Dime como hago entonces para no querer abrazarte, sentir tu aroma, besarte… acariciarte…

-Basta…- dijo ella y lo empujó.

Rick la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

-Por favor, déjame en paz…- le dijo y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Yo no quiero hacerte daño…- le dijo él- solo… necesito mostrarte lo que siento cuando estoy contigo…

-Esto es porque yo no caigo rendida a tus pies, Castle… lo sabes…- dijo ella agitada- me buscas porque no puedes soportar que no me muera por ti…

-Puede ser que eso sea un desafío para mi… pero estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por ti… y te puedo asegurar que el deseo no es la única…

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto no es solo sexo?- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Para ti si?

-Castle… ya te lo dije, he estado sola mucho tiempo…

-Y dices que solo tendrías sexo conmigo…

-La idea es que no… no soportaría que lo publiques en los medios… tengo una reputación que cuidar…

-O sea que no te acostarías conmigo solamente por el qué dirán…

Kate abrió los ojos y lo meditó unos instantes. Luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó, miró sus labios y entreabrió los de ella para provocarlo.

-Si eres discreto, quizá podamos distendernos un poco… ¿qué me dices?

Rick tragó saliva y la miró intentando descifrar sus segundas intenciones. ¿Acaso era una trampa? ¿Realmente Kate quería estar con él? Rick miró los labios de ella casi sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos, casi mareado por el deseo.

-Seré… te prometo que seré muy… muy discreto…- dijo finalmente y ella sonrió y atrapó sus labios intensamente.

Rick se dio cuenta de donde estaban y jadeó, no podían seguir mucho tiempo ahí. Pero Kate lo besaba con tal ímpetu que él casi no podía pensar.

-¿Tu casa o la mía?- le dijo ella jadeando mientras accionaba el ascensor y marcaba el subsuelo…

* * *

**Opss! Parece que ya no aguantan más... ¿fue demasiado pronto?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate pensó que no llegarían a su casa. Rick no podía mantener sus manos quietas y ella quería tomarse su tiempo con él, aunque luego se arrepintiera…

En el camino, aprovechando un momento de tranquilidad con Castle, había llamado a Esposito para avisarle que volvería a su casa porque no se sentía bien, y para que se tranquilizara, le había dicho que Castle la acompañaba…

Kate introdujo la llave de su departamento mientras Rick apretaba su cuerpo al de ella por detrás y besaba su cuello, dejando marcas visibles.

-Ese perfume que usas es intoxicante…- dijo él perdido en ella.

Ella no dijo nada pero cuando cerró la puerta tras él, lo tomó de la solapa del saco y lo empujó sobre las puertas de vidrio que separaban la cocina del living…

-Kate… Kate…- dijo él y ella jadeó con fastidio y colocó su dedo en la boca de él para impedirle seguir hablando.

-Maldición Castle… hablas demasiado…- dijo ella y se quitó la chaqueta con rapidez y luego lo ayudó con su saco.

Rick la frenó ahí y tomó su cara entre sus manos. La miró a los ojos, no podía estar tan loco por ella. Eso era imposible. Ella era solo una mujer como tantas otras… una mujer increíble que fingía solamente querer acostarse con él.

Kate intentó normalizar su respiración y batalló con él para quitarle la ropa. Arrancó los botones de su camisa y deslizó sus manos por el torso y los bíceps de él ansiando más… y él la ayudó a quitarse la camisa y los jeans que llevaba puestos.

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le dijo casi sin aire él.

-No… en mi cama... eso sería demasiado importante... mejor quedémonos aquí- dijo ella y él sintió una punzada inexplicable, no era suficiente.

-Bien…- dijo y la alzó, depositándola sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Ella lo despojó de sus pantalones y bóxers y lo acarició con intensidad mientras lo besaba húmedamente en la boca.

-Dios, Rick… como te necesito…- jadeó y él la hizo recostar mientras la acariciaba, primero con sus manos y luego con su boca.

Rick se dedicó a besarla y cada tanto se detuvo para observarla. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y le rogaba que siguiera adelante.

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos y lo vio supo que se acordaría de ese momento exacto hasta el último suspiro. No podía fingir que eso era solamente sexo. Pero ahí estaba y más allá del mareo que sentía por la intensidad de sus caricias, Kate sentía en su corazón que algo más había ahí con él…

Rick continuó besándola y cuando sintió que ella estaba cerca del clímax le habló al oído.

-Eres tan increíble que casi me dejo llevar… pero necesito sentirte parte de mí, Kate… - le dijo y ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio cuando él se deslizó dentro de ella, lentamente y con cuidado, recordando el tiempo que hacía que ella no estaba con nadie…

Kate cerró los ojos y se incorporó, sus torsos en contacto y vibrando intensamente. Él comenzó a moverse con cuidado, hasta que sintió que las paredes de ella se habían ajustado correctamente a él.

Rick la miró a los ojos y besó la punta de su nariz con ternura. Kate no quiso dejarse llevar por ese gesto y lo besó húmedamente mientras acomodaba ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de él.

Cuando comenzaron a moverse, porque ella también lo hacía al mismo ritmo que él, Kate cerró los ojos, se sentía dulcemente torturada y al borde del abismo. De todo el tiempo que hacía que conocía a Castle, no se había imaginado que él la haría sentirse así…

-Mírame…- le dijo él cuando ambos estaban al borde del clímax unos cuantos minutos más tarde.

Kate obedeció justo en el instante en que se dejaba llevar y su vista se nublaba de placer.

Lo escuchó decir su nombre y lo sintió estallando en ella. Segundos más tarde, sintió sus brazos acariciando su espalda y cuando enfocó sus ojos en los de él, lo vio sonreír casi sin fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Sí…- pudo responder ella.

Rick la sostuvo un buen rato mientras besaba sus hombros y su cuello, perdido en su aroma. Luego se desconectó suavemente, besó sus labios y comenzó a juntar su ropa…

-¿Te vas?- le preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

-No quiero incomodarte…- dijo él.

-Castle…- dijo ella.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- le preguntó él.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Sí… pero de verdad, no quiero que pienses que quiero invadirte… lo que… lo que acaba de pasar fue increíble… pero para ti fue solo eso, un momento…

-Bueno… como quieras…- dijo ella y se bajó de la mesa, buscando también su ropa.

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos.

-No tengo idea…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- pero… me gustaría que te quedes… un rato más…- dijo y bajó la vista avergonzada.

Rick sonrió y la apretó entre sus brazos. Tenía ganas de quedarse así con ella eternamente… pero quizás sería demasiado…

Sin embargo se dejó llevar y ella se puso la camisa y él la camisa y los bóxers y se sentaron en el sillón. Kate encendió la televisión y se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando las noticias para no tener que hablar. Luego Kate se levantó, pasó por encima de él y fue a su habitación, regresó un momento después, lista para coser los botones que le había arrancado a la camisa de él.

-No te preocupes, si me cierro el saco, podré volver a mi casa sin problemas…- dijo él.

-No… me siento culpable- dijo y se sonrojó, inclinándose sobre él e intentando coser uno de los botones.

Rick la observó de cerca y miró sus facciones. Su piel era fresca y ahora él sabía que olía increíble. Sus labios estaban un poco hinchados por el arrebato y los besos, y sus ojos brillaban, aunque ella no lo estuviese mirando directamente.

Uno a uno, Kate cosió todos los botones que había arrancado y cuando terminó, suspiró con alivio.

-Bien… ahora sí…- dijo y sonrió.

-No tenías que hacerlo…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Castle…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Estaba pensando que… estamos aquí ambos… solos… con poca ropa… y estoy empezando a sentirme algo atraído hacia ti… nuevamente…

-Castle…- insistió ella.

-En serio…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por la pierna de Kate en forma ascendente y la escuchó jadear- eres hermosa, Kate…

-Ya está, Castle…- dijo ella con la voz grave por la excitación que sentía.

-Tú sabes que no…- le dijo él y llegó con sus dedos justo donde ella no podía ocultar cuánto lo deseaba.

-Dime como sigue todo esto, Rick…- dijo ella mientras él se ponía de pie y se despojaba de sus bóxers, desesperado por reunirse con ella.

-No tengo idea… lo que sí sé es que te deseo… demasiado…- le dijo él y la hizo descender sobre él mientras la tomaba por completo, su cuerpo ajustándose a él rápidamente esta vez.

Kate cerró los ojos un momento, deleitándose con la sensación y él la observó. Comenzó a moverse un momento después, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos. Pero esta vez fue él quien manejó el ritmo y ella lo dejó.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuando se quitaron otra vez lo que llevaban puesto. Y Kate supo que al otro día tendría las marcas de las manos de él en su espalda, en su cadera, en sus piernas. Rick era impetuoso en todo, y también lo era haciendo el amor…

La sostuvo en sus brazos cuando llegaron al clímax y luego, ella se inclinó y le habló al oído, casi desbordada por las sensaciones que tenía.

-Me estás volviendo loca y lo sabes, Castle… maldición… no tienes idea de lo que me haces sentir…- la escuchó decir él y sintió que su vista se nublaba, había alcanzado el máximo placer.

Rick descansó su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras se recuperaba y Kate sonrió casi sin fuerzas. Él la ayudó a desconectarse luego y la atrapó entre sus brazos durante un buen rato.

-Me muero de hambre…- dijo él luego de un buen rato de silencio.

-¿Quieres que pidamos comida?- sugirió Kate.

-¿No prefieres salir a cenar?

-¿Y qué nos vean en público?- dijo ella.

-Realmente, a mí no me importa nada…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bien, salgamos…- dijo ella y se levantó de un salto- iré a cambiarme…- le dijo y él la observó perderse en su habitación.

Rick se quedó pensativo mientras se vestía y la esperaba. Realmente ella era una mujer increíble. Pero no le parecía que estuviese preparada para enfrentar una relación con él. ¿Acaso se había equivocado al aceptar estar con ella en la intimidad? ¿se había estropeado esa relación de trabajo que tenían?

* * *

**Bueno, ya pasó... veremos ahora como siguen... sé que quizás fue pronto, pero esto podría haber pasado... gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mientras Kate terminaba de arreglarse para salir, Rick se quedó pensativo en el sillón. Por enésima vez se preguntó adonde irían con su relación o mejor dicho, con eso que les pasaba.

A pesar de que en gran medida, ella lo había sorprendido, él había fantaseado con que ella fuera así en la intimidad, y por intimidad, él no solo pensaba en cuando tenían sexo, sino en todo el momento previo y posterior. En las miradas, en las suaves caricias, en la forma en que ella se mostraba, sensible, territorial, apasionada, entregada y segura, muy segura de sí misma…

Rick trató de imaginarse cómo sería oficializar una relación con ella, conocer a su padre, la forma en que Alexis y Martha la incorporarían a la familia… cómo reaccionarían los chicos en el trabajo… Rick cerró los ojos y sonrió, estaba fantaseando demasiado…

Cuando Kate apareció, lo vio sentado, con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa dibujada y se sintió extraña… ¿acaso se había equivocado al dar ese paso con él? ¿en dónde quedaría todo el compañerismo, esa tensión no resuelta entre ellos?

Sin duda el sonreía porque había conseguido lo que quería, meterse en su cama, pero también en su cabeza y lo peor era que estaba ganando terreno también en su corazón… y eso era lo que más temor le causaba a ella…

Kate se acercó despacio, mordiéndose el labio, solo quería acercarse sin que él lo advirtiera, pero falló miserablemente. Él parecía estar esperándola, porque de inmediato se incorporó y le tendió la mano.

-¿Acaso es lícito que salgas con esa falda tan corta?

-¿Qué eres? ¿Policía?- sonrió ella.

-Solo cuido lo que es…- comenzó a decir y luego se interrumpió, incómodo.

-¿Tuyo?- terminó Kate y alzó la ceja.

-Bueno, es solo un dicho… pero piensa que en este momento estás conmigo…

-Si estoy contigo, no entiendo por qué me cuestionas…- dijo ella.

-Es cierto… me gusta que te vistas para mí…

-No me visto para ti…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-¿Ah no?- dijo él y sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no…

-Lo siento entonces…- dijo él- he aquí la Beckett del trabajo… irónica… que casi me odia…

-Yo no te odio…- se excusó ella, se sentía algo culpable.

-No parece…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-En realidad me cuesta soportarte… quiero decir, tienes algunas actitudes que me provocan furia…

-¿Qué actitudes? Por ejemplo… ¿cuando me dejo arrancar los botones de mi camisa en un ataque de pasión?

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero… no quiero discutir… creí que íbamos a comer…

-Pues, vamos… pero antes admite que cambiaste de opinión…- dijo él y se puso de pie, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, para mirarla de cerca.

-¿De opinión?- dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-Sí…

-Olvídalo… sigo pensado lo mismo…

-¿Qué?

-Que eres arrogante, inmaduro, egoísta, mujeriego, sexy y muy buen escritor…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Me quedo con las dos últimas…

Kate sonrió y se sintió algo incómoda cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios intensa y brevemente. Esos gestos de confianza eran los que la hacían sentir desequilibrada y rara y terminaba preguntándose si esto no era solo un lindo sueño…

¿Acaso podía ella enamorarse de un tipo como Castle? ¿Alguien que seguro llevaba cuenta de con cuántas mujeres había estado y cuál era su record amoroso con cada una?

No, lo de ella era solo necesidad física y él era el tipo adecuado, tan sexy y tan al tanto de lo que ella necesitaba… y también era lindo… y la hacía sentir increíble… esos ojos, esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo y…

-¿Vamos?- dijo él y la sacó de sus pensamientos ¿acaso estaba pensando en él mientras estaba con él? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto loca?

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió por compromiso mientras tomaba su chaqueta, de pasada hacia la puerta.

* * *

Cuando salieron, Rick la sorprendió tomándola de la mano y caminaron juntos por la calle. Él eligió un restaurant sencillo y a pesar de que varias personas los miraron, ninguna se atrevió a acercarse. Eso la hizo sentir más segura a Kate.

Rick sonrió en todo momento y Kate se descubrió disfrutando su compañía… claro, ella imaginaba que lo de ellos solo funcionaba en la intimidad, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que realmente se divertía hablando de nada con él y a la vista de todos…

Luego de lanzar una carcajada por un chiste que él le había contado, Kate se puso seria y él lo notó inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien?

-La verdad me siento un poco rara…

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, Castle… en mi cabeza, yo no te soporto… y me resulta hasta bizarro el hecho de que estemos aquí, charlando, cenando juntos y que encima me encuentre a gusto…

-Bueno, supongo que no hicimos esto antes porque tú no quisiste… quiero decir… luego del primer caso en el que trabajamos, antes de que me incorporase a tu equipo, yo te invité a cenar…

-Sí, me acuerdo…

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… era claro cuáles eran tus intenciones…

-¿Qué cambió?

-No sé…- dijo ella, de repente sin argumentos.

-Nada… solo pasó algo de tiempo…

-Y ahora viene la parte en que me dices que deberíamos habernos acostado antes…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Fue en el momento que tenía que ser… pero fue… aún cuando tú no querías…

-Yo nunca dije que no quisiera…

-¿Ah no?

-No… elegí que no pasara porque en ese momento, no quería que me contaras entre tus conquistas…

-¿Y ahora?

-Quizás estuve sola mucho tiempo…

-Entiendo…- dijo él que no pudo ocultar algo de desilusión, ni siquiera él sabía lo que quería.

Kate sintió su incomodidad y trató de sonreír. Suavemente, deslizó una mano por la mesa y la colocó sobre la de él, que sonrió y se perdió en sus ojos, casi desesperado por comprender que ella quería decirle algo que todavía no podía poner en palabras…

* * *

**Bueno, las cosas parecen comenzar a componerse, esta historia está resultando de la forma en que esperaba... realmente disfruto escribiéndola, adoro esa etapa del show... gracias por leerme!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick entrelazó los dedos con Kate cuando salieron del restaurant. Nadie los había molestado y eso los aliviaba un poco.

En silencio caminaron por la calle y él la acompañó a su casa.

-Bien, detective…- le dijo y la acercó a su cuerpo tomándola de las dos manos- ¿nos vemos mañana en el trabajo?

-¿No quieres pasar?- le dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir?- le preguntó él divertido.

-¿Y si lo hiciera?

-Aceptaría gustoso… pero me gustaría saber dónde estoy parado… no quiero ilusionarme…- dijo él y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Dónde estás parado?

-Kate… eres hermosa, inteligente, una fuente de inspiración para mi… hemos estado juntos y tenemos una piel increíble… ¿está mal hacerme ilusiones de que podríamos seguir adelante con esto?

-¿Seguir adelante? ¿Acaso quieres una relación?

-¿Y si la quisiera?- dijo él.

-No lo sé… no puedo decidirlo así, de un momento para el otro… han sido años de estar sola… - dijo ella.

-Bien… ahora sé donde estoy parado… tú solo quieres pasar un buen momento y te entiendo, sé que no soy tan confiable en ese aspecto…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?- le preguntó ella.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé… hace mucho que no duermo con nadie… supongo que extraño un poco eso…

-¿En tu cama?- dijo él.

-Sí…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio con timidez.

-¿En donde pasa solo lo importante?

-Ahí, si…- dijo ella.

-¿Estás segura?

-Fue solo algo que dije… pero si te atemoriza… podemos dormir en el sillón…

-Es una buena idea…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Entraron en la casa de Kate y él se sentó mientras ella acomodaba un poco el desorden que ellos mismos habían causado.

-Creo que iré a ducharme, necesito refrescarme un poco…- dijo Kate y lo miró con intención.

-Bien… te estaré esperando…- dijo él.

-¿Quieres… te gustaría acompañarme?- le dijo y sonrió.

-Me encantaría… pero no tengo ropa limpia para ponerme…

-No pensarás dormir vestido… podemos poner a lavar tu ropa y mañana la tendrás en condiciones…

-Detective Beckett… me dejas con la boca abierta…- dijo él y se levantó para reunirse con ella.

Kate entró en el baño, abrió la ducha y reguló la temperatura del agua. Cuando giró en redondo se encontró con Rick que había comenzado a quitarse la ropa.

-Déjame a mí…- le dijo él que dejó lo que hacía y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de ella.

Kate lo observó un momento y se preguntó porqué no le había dado antes una oportunidad a Castle. Sacando algún comentario fiel a su estilo, había pasado momentos increíbles con él y eso la hizo sentirse algo culpable por no haberlo tratado bien antes…

Una vez estuvieron ambos sin ropa, ella lo arrastró debajo de la ducha mientras lo besaba

Rick la dejó hacer, cautivado por esa nueva faceta de ella, tan apasionada.

Entre besos y caricias, las cosas se tornaron un poco intensas y Kate cumplió una de sus fantasías cuando sintió la pared fría tras su espalda y a Rick besándola apasionadamente mientras ambos buscaban el clímax.

Salieron de la ducha extenuados y aunque les hubiera resultado más cómodo acostarse en la cama de ella, fueron al sillón, se taparon con una manta y entre suaves palabras y dulces caricias, se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos al día siguiente, la encontró acurrucada en sus brazos y sonrió. ¿Cómo seguiría todo ahora?

Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, deleitado con la suavidad de su piel y ella suspiró en su oído.

-Hey…- murmuró él y ella se movió, acomodando sus largas piernas sobre él- Beckett…- insistió y ella abrió los ojos y él le sonrió.

Kate no le contestó, solo le devolvió la sonrisa y él continuó acariciándola hasta que la escuchó suspirar.

-¿Te despertaste con ganas de jugar, Castle?- le dijo ella y él alzó la ceja.

-¿Acaso eres la hermana gemela juguetona de la detective Beckett?- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-¿Te incomoda que sea así?

-Me encanta… lo que no entiendo es el papel que juegas cuando estamos trabajando…

-Eso es porque sé separar las cosas…

-Quieres decir que solo en la intimidad eres así…

-Sólo con quienes quiero ser así…

-Bien…- dijo él- y dime… ¿qué somos nosotros dos?

-¿Tú queriendo ponerle nombre a algo?

-Digamos que sí…

-No lo sé… estamos bien así, ¿no?

-Muy bien…- dijo y la hizo colocar sobre él.

-Espera… ¿qué hora es?

-Las 8, ¿por qué?

-¿Las 8? ¿Acaso quieres que me quede sin trabajo?- dijo Kate saltando del sillón y poniéndose de pie.

-Pero…- dijo él con fastidio y la vio venir con su ropa apilada.

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo y le entregó las prendas- todo está lavado… vístete… te dejaré en tu casa para que te cambies de pasada…

-Espera… Kate…

-¿Qué?- dijo ella entrando y saliendo de su habitación mientras se vestía.

-¿Qué les diremos a los chicos?

-Nada…- dijo y se acercó a él con seriedad.

-¿Cómo que… nada…? ¿Quieres decir que estuvimos encerrados aquí todo el día ayer y no puedo decir nada?

-Exacto… si abres la boca, será lo último que hagas… hablo en serio... te lastimaré mucho…- dijo ella apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Pero…

-Y… todo eso que dijiste que querías hacerme anoche… - dijo y sonrió- olvídate…

-Muy bien… seré una tumba… pero descuida, igual se darán cuenta…

-No tienen por qué hacerlo…- dijo Kate- tú solo preocúpate de mantener tus manos alejadas de mi…

-Veremos si tú las puedes tener alejadas de mí…- dijo él divertido.

-¿Es un desafío?- le dijo ella y lo abrazó, disfrutando la cercanía mientras lo besaba lánguidamente.

-Mmm…- dijo él sin poder soltarla- si me haces esto, será difícil controlarme…

-¿Aún te quedan ganas?- le dijo ella sorprendida.

-Hace demasiado tiempo que estoy fantaseando contigo…- dijo él sin avergonzarse.

-Wow, qué declaración…- dijo ella y sonrió sobre sus labios.

-Aunque no creo que sea el único… tú también tienes tus fantasías conmigo…

-Para nada…- le dijo sonriente y alzó la ceja.

-Yo te contaré las mías y tú me contarás las tuyas…

-Mmm… no lo sé, Castle… eso no te dejaría respirar por un buen rato y quiero que conserves tu buen estado de salud…- le dijo sonriente.

Rick simuló que le dolía el corazón y ella lanzó una carcajada.

Un rato después salieron para trabajar, ella lo dejó en su casa y cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, más tarde, y él la divisó a lo lejos, se dio cuenta de que ella ya usaba esa máscara que él tanto conocía y admiraba…

* * *

**¿Cómo seguirá esto? Veremos... gracias por leer, espero que siga gustando!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate achicó los ojos. En situaciones como esta, comenzaba a arrepentirse de que las cosas se hubieran vuelto tan físicas con Castle. Ella tenía que reconocer que el tipo era increíble en lo que se relacionaba con el romance, el sexo y el compañerismo, pero el resto del tiempo, aún seguía comportándose como un niño y tenía entre sus manos un arma poderosa, la confianza de ella…

Rick no hacía más que mirarla con segundas intenciones y los más cercanos a ellos, habían comenzado a hablar…

Los primeros días, él se había portado bien, había hecho de cuenta que no pasaba nada, incluso parecía que entre ellos aún había alguna clase de tensión no resuelta. Pero ante la negativa de Kate de encontrarse todos los días después del trabajo, él había comenzado a portarse como un niño al que no le han dado su helado…

Se acercaba por detrás hasta casi rozarla, le hablaba al oído, le tiraba besos cuando nadie lo veía y hasta había osado tocarla, deslizando su mano por su espalda hacia abajo mientras ambos observaban un interrogatorio de Ryan y Espo…

Más allá del placer que le producían todas esas muestras de "afecto", Kate estaba convencida de que él no la respetaba en el único lugar en donde ella le había pedido esa clase de respeto… en el trabajo… y eso la hacía enfurecer…

Estaba claro, Kate había comenzado a pensar que su "relación" con él podía ir más allá, pero estas muestras la hacían retroceder… y eso no le gustaba nada…

Rick le guiñó el ojo a lo lejos y Kate suspiró, estaba cansada. Ryan y Espo habían comenzado a sospechar algo y eso tampoco le gustaba, por un lado, no quería engañarlos, pero por otro, tampoco podía decir mucho en el trabajo…

Se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor. Tenía que hablar con él y dejarle en claro un par de cosas…

Ni bien se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, él se inclinó sobre ella y la miró con ojos seductores…

-¿Me extrañabas, detective?- le preguntó.

-Estoy cansada, Castle…- le dijo ella casi sin mirarlo, no quería dejarse llevar por sus encantos.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A mi casa…- dijo ella.

-Mmm… casi no puedo esperar para quitarte toda la ropa…- dijo él y se acercó rozando su cuello con la nariz.

-A hablar…

-Ah… - la desilusión era evidente.

El viaje fue tenso. Kate recibió una llamada y dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, dejó a sus compañeros trabajando en el caso y Rick la observó de costado, no la notaba bien…

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Rick mantuvo sus manos más quietas de lo que le gustaría y se sentó en el sillón cuando ella se lo indicó…

-Bien… aquí estamos…- dijo él.

-Castle… estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de todo esto…- dijo ella algo nerviosa, casi no lo miraba, temía caer en sus redes si lo hacía.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Esto que tenemos… fuera del trabajo…

-¿Te refieres a nuestra relación?

-¿Nuestra relación?- repitió Kate con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Bueno… no le pusimos nombre… pero es algo más que sexo… ¿verdad?

-Precisamente eso es lo que me incomoda…

-Pero… ¿por qué, Kate?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta de nada, Castle?

-No se a qué te refieres…

-Todo esto es magnífico mientras estamos aquí adentro… pero cuando volvemos al trabajo, para mí es una tortura…

-Se que soy irresistible… pero no entiendo tu punto…

-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño tonto una vez?- dijo exasperada- eso es justamente lo que me molesta de ti…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Es que no entiendo… ¿te das cuenta de que eres otra persona?

-¿Otra persona?

-Cuando estamos aquí, eres dulce, tierno, apasionado, caballero… me haces… enamorarme de ti, un poco…- dijo nerviosa- y cuando volvemos al trabajo… eres un tonto… todo el tiempo estás provocándome… parece que te divierte hacerme sentir incómoda… odio eso…

-Lo siento, Kate… pero si lo piensas un poco, tú también haces eso…

-¿Yo?- dijo ella y comprendió lo que él decía.

-En nuestros encuentros eres intensa, frágil… te veo distendida, feliz… y allí te vuelves fría, profesional, inflexible… pero a mí me encanta… me encanta que en la intimidad seas distinta…

-Me alegra que lo disfrutes, pero yo no lo hago… lo siento…

-¿Entonces? ¿Acaso me dirás que no quieres saber nada más conmigo?

-Quiero que tú me digas qué es más importante para ti… si seguir molestándome en el trabajo o conservar esto… que tenemos…

-Por supuesto que quiero conservar esto… me vuelves loco, Kate… lo sabes…

-Entonces no te comportes como un niño, Castle… crece ya…

-De acuerdo…- dijo él y se acercó a ella.

-Bien… volvamos al trabajo entonces…

-¿Al trabajo?- dijo él con desilusión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Castle?- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él se mordió el labio y alzó las cejas seductor.

-¿Un poco de mi Kate?

-¿Tu Kate?- preguntó ella mientras su corazón latía el doble de las veces en que lo hacía normalmente.

-La que está conmigo… esa Kate…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella deslizando una mano por su pierna, intensamente- la que me contará sus fantasías un día de estos… la que me prometió que me dejaría vendarle los ojos para dejarse llevar por mí… esa Kate… la que me pertenece y a la que yo pertenezco en momentos como este…- siguió él y ella suspiró.

-Es… es tarde…- las resistencias que ella ponía se estaban debilitando.

-Te extrañé mucho estos días, detective… mucho… me estoy muriendo por volver a tocarte… a sentirte… a perderme en tus ojos cuando estamos juntos…

-Rick… por favor… te prometo que…

-¿Qué?- dijo él en su oído y luego mordisqueó su oreja, haciéndola jadear.

-Después del trabajo… si te portas bien… dejaré que me vendes los ojos…

-Bien… ¿es una cita?- le dijo deslizando su lengua por su cuello, suave y gentilmente.

-Pórtate bien, ¿si?- le rogó ella y él sonrió.

-Palabra de scout…- le dijo y amagó a besarla, pero se levantó y ella cerró los ojos con impotencia.

-Nunca fuiste scout…- le recordó.

-Es cierto… pero créeme… no me perdería estar contigo esta noche por nada del mundo…- le dijo y ella sonrió, acomodándose la ropa y alistándose para volver a trabajar…

* * *

**Las cosas claras! Bueno, esto está comenzando a tornarse más serio, ¿verdad? Veremos como sigue... **

**Sarux, ahí tienes lo que él quería hacerle, vamos a ver si él se porta bien y puede cumplirlo. Gracias a todos por leerme!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdón por la demora, esta página estuvo funcionando mal todo el día! **

**Capítulo 9**

Kate sonrió cuando Rick se inclinó sobre ella. Acababan de cenar. Estaban sentados en el suelo, ella estaba sonriente y Rick hacía bromas y cada vez se acercaba más.

-… te juro que sí… Alexis dijo que era su hermano mayor…

-No quiero ni pensar lo que habrá sufrido esa niña…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Oh vamos… fue la niña más feliz del mundo…

-La hacías mentir descaradamente…

-No… no es así… una vez me dijo que me veía muy joven y bromeamos con que era mi hermana… entonces lo repitió… es todo…

-No mientas…- le dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos.

-Dios, Kate… eres hermosa cuando sonríes…- le dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Basta Castle…- dijo ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó sus labios con suavidad.

-Mmm…- dijo él degustando el beso- creo que voy a halagarte más seguido…

-Mientras sea de puertas para adentro…- dijo sonriendo seductora.

-Bueno… es mejor que nada…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-No te quejes…

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

-¿No será mucho?

-Estamos de puertas para adentro…- dijo él con cara de inocencia.

-Pero… es que me duele un poco el cuerpo de dormir en el sillón…

-Podemos dormir en la cama…- dijo él y la miró con intención.

-Otro día…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Puedo…- dijo y con un dedo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de ella- al menos… intentar convencerte?

-No lo sé… pero recuerdo que hice una promesa y si quieres, puedo cumplirla ahora mismo…- dijo y sacó de debajo del almohadón un pañuelo de seda color violeta.

-Parece que me porté bien…

-Sí… lo hiciste…- dijo Kate y le entregó el pañuelo.

Rick se quedó perdido en sus ojos durante un buen rato.

-Tengo que reconocer que esto, a pesar de que resultará muy placentero para ambos…

-Ya lo veremos…- dijo ella bromeando cuando él colocaba el pañuelo tapando sus ojos.

-Decía… que a pesar de la fantasía que quería cumplir… tengo que admitir que taparte los ojos me costará…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque una de las cosas que más disfruto cuando estamos juntos es mirarte a los ojos…

-Bueno… quizás puedas destaparme los ojos en ese instante…- dijo y se mordió el labio y Rick sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

Rick comenzó a besar húmedamente su cuello mientras terminaba de desabotonar su camisa.

Kate jadeó cuando sintió las caricias intensas de las yemas de los dedos de Rick en su pecho.

Rick miró sus labios entreabiertos y la besó impetuosamente mientras se quitaba su propia ropa…

Luego continuó su recorrido por el cuerpo de Kate y le ayudó a quitarse la parte de abajo… Sus manos y sus labios la recorrieron con avidez y cuando él besaba su abdomen y acariciaba sensualmente sus piernas, Kate echó su cabeza hacia atrás…

Quería verlo… quería mirarlo a los ojos, quería enfocarse en sus ojos celestes mientras él le daba placer… pero sabía que él solo la liberaría del pañuelo cuando él lo dispusiera… y quería respetar su fantasía.

Por un buen rato, no pudo pensar más… la intensidad de las caricias de Rick era tan grande que ella no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba…

Kate dio gracias de que él no le hubiese atado las manos, esa era otra fantasía que seguramente intentarían algún día, y entrelazó sus dedos entre sus cabellos, como sosteniéndose.

La intensidad se volvió tan importante que Kate se sintió envuelta en una oleada de placer y gimió desesperadamente cuando él se detuvo en seco, no sabía lo que ocurría, la sensación era casi dolorosa, lo único que Kate quería era sentirlo…

Mientras murmuraba palabras que ni siquiera ella comprendía, Kate se mantuvo alerta, quería saber qué estaba haciendo él, pero no conseguía decodificarlo…

Unos segundos después, lo sintió sobre ella y jadeó apreciativamente cuando lo sintió parte de ella.

Rick comenzó a moverse rítmicamente contra ella y la hizo incorporar, acomodando sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de él, estaba casi sentada sobre él…

-Oh, Castle…- jadeó ella cuando sintió que su pecho colapsaba contra el de él y él la besaba húmedamente en la boca.

Rick mantuvo el ritmo un buen rato más y cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a estrecharse a su alrededor, le quitó la venda y le pidió que lo mirara a los ojos justo en el momento de alcanzar el clímax…

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo mientras su vista se nublaba, su mente apenas le respondía, y su respiración estaba tan agitada que pensó que tendría un ataque.

Kate sonrió casi sin fuerzas y luego se acomodó entre sus brazos en el sillón. Se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos.

-Tienes unos ojos maravillosos ¿sabías?- le preguntó él y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… me lo dijiste la primera vez que me viste…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-Tus ojos hablan Kate… me vuelven loco…- le dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-Espero que no hablen de más…

-Eso depende…

-¿Qué te dicen?

-Me dicen que… estás contenta, satisfecha con todo esto que está sucediendo… me dicen que te sorprende que tú y yo estemos aquí… y me dicen que soy irresistible…

-Es cierto… menos eso de que eres irresistible…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Tú sabes que sí… aunque no quieras reconocerlo…- dijo él.

-Mmm, no lo sé, Castle… sí eres lindo… sí me haces sentir bien… sí, lo pasamos bien juntos… pero

-¿Pero qué?

-No nos pongamos a filosofar sobre la vida… estamos bien… ahora nos importa este preciso instante en que queremos estar juntos… disfrutémoslo…

-Dios, eres Nikki Heat… ¿dónde está Beckett?

Kate lanzó una carcajada…

-Estoy admirada de lo bien que leíste lo que yo pienso…- dijo ella y deslizó su nariz por el cuello de él, y luego lo besó ahí mismo.

-¿Te gustó lo del vendaje?

-Creo que… aún arriesgándome a que te jactes durante toda la vida, tengo que admitir que fue una sensación increíble… deberías probarla…

-¿Serías capaz de hacerme todas esas cosas que yo te hice con los ojos vendados?

-Pues… sí… ¿por qué no?- dijo ella arrugando la nariz.

-¿Vamos a la cama?

-¿Otra vez con eso?

-Oh, vamos, Kate… seamos adultos… estaremos más cómodos ahí… te prometo que no me tomaré más atribuciones que hacer el amor contigo…

-Bien…- dijo ella e inspiró profundamente- vamos…- le dijo y él abrió los ojos como platos.

Kate se levantó y así, desnudos como estaban, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

Abrió la cama y se acostó, palmeando a su lado para que él la acompañara.

-¿Esto significa que…?

-Significa que tienes razón… tenemos que ser adultos…- dijo ella y él sonrió y se acostó a su lado, justo a tiempo para recibirla en sus brazos…

* * *

**En cualquier momento Kate tendrá que reconocer que esto no es algo tan superficial entre ellos... veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer y otra vez disculpas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate sonrió ante la sensación de cosquillas en su cuello. No tenía ganas de levantarse, quería quedarse ahí, con las piernas entrelazadas en las sábanas, la sensación de un cuerpo cálido durmiendo a su lado. Una que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía…

Pero él no dormía a su lado. Dormía literalmente sobre ella, su cabello rozando su cuello, eso era lo que le provocaba las cosquillas.

Kate no pudo con su genio y lo empujó un poco, tal vez demasiado acostumbrada a dormir sola. Sin abrir los ojos, lo escuchó protestar y tomarla entre sus brazos en forma posesiva, su erección matinal presionando contra su abdomen.

Oh, no… no puedo tener ganas otra vez… este hombre será mi ruina… si sigo así no podré moverme y tendré que faltar al trabajo…

Kate se mordió el labio y abrió los ojos.

-Castle…- dijo en tono de advertencia y se encontró con un par de ojos celestes adormilados. Él tenía el cabello despeinado y una sonrisa que Kate juraba no haber visto en su vida.

-Hey, detective…- le dijo y la besó húmedamente en los labios.

-Buenos días…- dijo Kate y volvió a morderse el labio, quería quedarse y no irse más.

-¿Es muy tarde?

-¿Para qué?- dijo ella con desconfianza.

-Solo quiero saber si estamos apurados…

-¿Estamos?- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-¿Por qué no te relajas? Solo estamos despertándonos, juntos… es todo… esto significa…

-¿Qué significa?- le dijo ella algo ansiosa.

-Lo que tú quieras… pero la idea es que estemos bien…

-Bien...- dijo ella y sonrió un poco más distendida.

-¿Estamos bien?- insistió él.

-Sí… creo que sí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Ducha caliente?- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Adelante, sí… iré a preparar el desayuno…

-Me encanta la idea de que me hagas el desayuno… pero me refería a una ducha… juntos…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas, sonriente.

-No… Castle…- dijo ella un poco a la defensiva y suspiró cuando él acarició su cadera con intensidad.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él poniendo cara de tristeza.

-No es que no quiera… es que se hará tarde… ya pasamos la noche juntos… no me hagas sentir culpable…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Está bien… no te haré sentir culpable… pero con una condición…- dijo con aire de misterio.

-¿cuál?- dijo ella y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que aceptes venir unos días conmigo…

-¿Contigo? ¿Dónde?

-Tengo una presentación el viernes y sábado en Boston… realmente necesito una compañera… mi editor me aconsejó que fuera acompañado…- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy la indicada?

-Eres la mujer que está conmigo… ¿o no?- dijo él con naturalidad.

-Bueno… técnicamente…

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres ponerle nombre? Somos una pareja, Kate… una que está comenzando… escucha… yo sé que tienes dudas, que crees que yo podría ser superficial… pero puedo asegurarte que esto es importante…

-Castle…- dijo ella nerviosa.

-No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, Kate… solo que me acompañes el fin de semana a Boston… ni siquiera tienes que decírselo a nadie…

-No, claro… porque se enterarán ni bien lean los chismes de espectáculos…

-¿Acaso tienes que rendirle cuentas a alguien?

-No… pero tengo una reputación que cuidar…

-Es cierto… bien…- dijo él y se levantó- olvídalo… iré solo…- Kate lo miró buscar su ropa con algo de fastidio.

-¿Quieres desayunar?- dijo ella sintiendo algo de angustia.

-No… no te preocupes…- dijo él y luego de mirarla con tristeza se fue.

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta y tomó la sábana y se tapó, de pronto sentía frío. Se quedó mirando el vacío durante minutos que le parecieron interminables. Sintió que las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas y la realidad la golpeó. Quería salir corriendo a buscarlo. A pesar de todas sus dudas, Kate sentía que nunca en su vida se había sentido mejor que esos días, desde que estaba con Rick.

¿Y ahora qué? Tomar la decisión de irse con él era muy difícil… sobre todo si tenía que dar explicaciones a todos a su alrededor y tenía que reconocer que finalmente había caído en las redes de uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad.

Pero el problema no era que había caído en sus redes, sino que Kate estaba descubriendo que tenía sentimientos más profundos…

* * *

Se preparó para ir a trabajar, pero no pudo dejar de pensar. Cuando llegó, lo vio a lo lejos hablando con Ryan y sonrió. No podía sentirse así cada vez que lo veía. Había perdido la costumbre de sentirse así… ¿se había sentido así realmente alguna vez?

-Buenos días, Beckett…- dijo Ryan y Rick la miró e inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y se sonrojó al mirarlo a Rick.

-No tengo novedades…- dijo Ryan y de pronto se sintió incómodo.

-Está bien…- dijo Kate.

-Iré a hacer una llamada…- dijo Ryan y los dejó.

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo él en tono impersonal.

-¿Estás enojado?- le preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

-No tengo por qué…- dijo él casi sin mirarla.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-No hace falta…

-Rick…- insistió ella y él la miró.

-Te escucho…

-Bueno…- dijo ella y miró hacia todos lados, algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-Para… para mí esto es un poco difícil…

-Lo sé… por eso… la idea no es presionarte sino que estemos bien…- dijo con el mismo tono impersonal.

-Espera… quiero… quiero ir a Boston contigo el fin de semana… es solo que… no lo sé… he estado sola mucho tiempo y a veces me siento algo presionada…

-¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí… - dijo ella y se sonrojó- ¿te arrepentiste?

-No, no… por supuesto que no…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… pero que quede entre nosotros…- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

-Te juro que te salvas porque estamos aquí…- dijo él y sonrió- no te arrepentirás…- agregó.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella- ¿vamos a trabajar?

-Vamos…- dijo él y la siguió de cerca.

-¿Podrás concentrarte?- le preguntó ella cuando vio que él tenía una sonrisa indeleble.

-Lo haré… ¿cenamos juntos hoy?- le dijo todavía sonriente.

-Te cansarás de mi…- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-No creo…- dijo él y la empujó a la sala de descanso.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella divertida.

-Shhh…- dijo él mientras cerraba la puerta y la apoyó allí, su boca a milímetros de la de ella.

-Castle….- dijo ella.

-Gracias…- dijo él y ella achicó los ojos sin comprender- gracias por darme esta oportunidad, Kate…- dijo y la besó con algo de ímpetu, pero brevemente, no quería incomodarla.

-Vamos a trabajar, Castle…- dijo Kate sin poder dominar las mariposas en el estómago…

* * *

**Lamento la demora en la actualización, otra vez, problemas de conexión. Espero que les haya gustado! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate se desperezó en el asiento del avión y cerró los ojos. Estaba satisfecha, sentía que esa "escapada" a Boston sería muy relajante… no, relajante no era la palabra… pero sin duda sería positiva…

El momento de descanso se interrumpió cuando sintió los dedos de Rick, suavemente acariciando su brazo y rozándola a propósito y Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró algo incómoda.

-Castle…

-¿Qué?- dijo él con cara de inocencia.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que estamos rodeados de personas?

-Viajamos en primera clase… la gente no habla aquí…

-No habla pero ve…

-¿Qué importa?- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella.

-¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos al hotel?- le dijo ella mirando para todos lados.

-No… honestamente no…- dijo él y besó sus labios con delicadeza.

-¿Cuánto queda? ¿media hora?

-Pasará más de hora y media antes de que entremos a la habitación… es demasiado tiempo…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pero…- intentó.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?

-No es miedo… es solo… una cuestión de… no lo sé… ¿falta de costumbre?

-Bien… yo prometo tenerte paciencia… pero promete que te relajarás un poco…

-Lo haré…- dijo y cuando sonrió, él besó la punta de su nariz.

Cuando Rick se acomodó en su asiento y estiró la mano para entrelazar los dedos con ella, Kate se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego se relajó bajo sus dedos y volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando descansar…

* * *

Al entrar en la habitación, Rick sonrió ante el gesto de curiosidad de Kate. Una enorme caja blanca con moño los esperaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Kate mirándolo sin comprender.

-Nuestra ropa…

-¿Nuestra ropa? ¿por qué?

-Bueno… la presentación de hoy es informal… pero la de mañana es un cóctel más formal y para no tener que traer mi traje, decidí comprar algo de ropa para ambos…

-¿También para mi?

-No quería que fuera una presión para ti…- dijo con algo de timidez y abrió la caja.

Rick extrajo el traje para él y un hermoso y largo vestido rojo para ella que abrió la boca sin poder decir nada.

-¿Crees que te quedará bien?

-Es… increíble…- dijo Kate cuando se recuperó.

-¿Quieres probártelo?- dijo él con ansiedad.

-No hace falta… es mi talle…- dijo observándolo con cuidado.

-Pero… ¿no quieres asegurarte de que te queda bien?- insistió él.

-Tú eres el que quiere vérmelo puesto…- dijo ella con la ceja levantada.

-Pues… si…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana…- dijo e inspiró, un agradable calor la recorrió al imaginárselo sentado observándola desvestirse lentamente, moviéndose sensualmente delante de él…

-Eres muy mala, detective Beckett…

-¿Tú crees?- le preguntó ella y se dirigió al baño mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

-Me ducharé… no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes de salir…- dijo ella con naturalidad y él la escuchó abrir la ducha.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Tampoco tuviste tiempo?- dijo ella asomándose y mirándolo en forma sugestiva.

-En realidad es porque quiero… necesito estar… bajo el agua contigo…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Eres insaciable ¿lo sabías?- dijo ella y desabotonó su camisa tan lentamente que él sintió que la boca se le secaba.

Rick se quedó parado ahí, a cierta distancia, observándola mientras ella, casi en estado de trance, se desvestía.

Cuando Kate levantó la vista y lo miró, alzó las cejas cuestionándolo.

-¿Te ducharás ahí?- le preguntó y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-No… solo te observaba…- dijo finalmente.

-Y ni siquiera te molestas en ocultarlo…- dijo y sonrió mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

-No tiene nada de malo…- dijo él y caminó hacia ella mientras se quitaba el sueter y la chomba de una sola vez.

En el instante en que Kate, de espaldas a él, sintió sus labios en el cuello, un escalofrío recorrió su columna y sofocó un suspiro.

Sin dejar de besarla, Rick se quitó los pantalones y bóxers y, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo por detrás, la empujó a entrar y colocarse bajo la ducha.

Kate jadeó cuando él la hizo girar y la besó intensamente debajo de la lluvia de agua tibia.

No llegaron a hacer el amor en ese momento, no tenían demasiado tiempo, pero hubo momentos muy intensos y ambos se prometieron seguir más tarde, luego de la presentación.

Se arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron y ella se puso el conjunto de pantalón y saco que había elegido. No era de los que usaba normalmente, sino un poco más arreglado y él le manifestó que le agradaba.

Un taxi los esperaba en la puerta del hotel para llevarlos a un centro de convenciones cerca de allí y cuando estaban llegando, Rick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la miró con seriedad.

-Kate… quiero… quiero saber…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Seguramente cuando lleguemos habrá algún periodista y nos preguntará quién eres tú o si estamos juntos…

-Sí…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Solo… no quiero incomodarte con ninguna respuesta…

-Y tampoco puedes no responder…- dijo ella tratando de comprender.

-Negar una respuesta les daría libertad para decir lo que quisieran...

-Bien… diles que soy tu musa…

-Está bien…- dijo él y sonrió- aunque tenía entendido que no te gustaba mucho ese término…

-No importa…

-¿Y si nos preguntan qué pasa entre nosotros?

-Nada…- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-Nada… bien…- dijo él y tragó saliva, algo molesto, pero comprendiéndola.

Se bajaron del auto y algunos periodistas se acercaron y les pidieron entrevistarlos.

Rick sonrió y asintió.

-Señor Castle… ¿quién es la señorita que lo acompaña?

-Podríamos decir que es mi musa…

-¿La detective en quién basa su última novela?

-Así es…

-Y… si tuviera que definirla en un par de palabras… ¿por qué la eligió a ella entre las demás mujeres?

-Porque es la mujer más increíble que conocí en mi vida…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró con una mezcla de emoción y timidez.

-Señorita…- dijo el periodista y Kate se tensó- ¿qué se siente ser la musa de un escritor como Castle?

-Kate...- dijo ella y trató de sonreír -bueno… me siento honrada, he sido su fan desde el comienzo…- dijo Kate y Rick sonrió con asombro…

* * *

**La hora de la verdad? Qué pasará? Veremos... gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate aplaudió sonriente cuando Rick terminó de dar su mini conferencia. Se sentía especial y muy a gusto ahí. No solo por ese intento de relación que tenía con Rick, sino porque, tenía que admitirlo, ella había sido fanática de sus libros desde el minuto cero…

Se distrajo mirando el programa, buscando si había algo interesante para hacer mientras él seguramente firmaba algunos autógrafos y charlaba con sus admiradoras, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello.

-Mmm…- le dijo él con suavidad- te extrañaba…

-Castle…- le dijo ella con la misma suavidad, intentando no dejarse llevar por la sensación- no estamos solos…

-Pero nadie nos ve…- dijo y se alejó un poco, girando para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí… claro…- dijo Kate.

-Ya hablamos de esto, detective… no hay nada de malo con que nos vean…

-Es como si estuviese leyendo los titulares… "Richard Castle tiene una nueva enamorada" "¿Le habrá llegado la hora al soltero codiciado número uno de New York?"

-Estamos en Boston, Kate… ¿por qué no te relajas? Además… ¿qué te hace pensar que creerán que eres la indicada?

-Bueno… no…- dijo sonrojada y eso lo hizo sonreír a él- era solo un comentario…

-A veces creo que eres la indicada…-le dijo en forma tentativa.

-Castle…- dijo ella con seriedad- basta…

-Te juro que a veces fantaseo con verte quitándote la ropa lentamente en frente de mi… y…

-Señor Castle…- escucharon ambos y miraron hacia el costado. Kate abrió los ojos cuando se encontró con un hombre joven de cabello claro, ojos oscuros y que le sonreía abiertamente a ella…

-Dígame…- dijo Rick algo molesto por la impertinencia del hombre.

-Hay unas muchachas en la recepción que dicen ser miembros de la comunidad Castle… están esperándolo para unos autógrafos…

-Gracias…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió- ahora me encuentro con ellas…- agregó y extendió su mano para presentarse.

-John Baxter… formo parte del departamento de relaciones públicas de este lugar…- dijo el joven y luego de saludar a Rick le hizo una reverencia a Kate, que sonrió.

Rick miró con algo de tristeza a Kate que asintió.

-Vendré en un momento…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-No se preocupe…- dijo John- yo invitaré a la señorita…

-Kate…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Kate… a una copa mientras lo espera…- repitió John y Rick alzó la ceja, un poco incómodo con la forma en que John miraba a Kate y también con la forma en que Kate le sonreía.

Rick caminó hacia la recepción y se encontró con su grupo de fanáticas, que lo esperaban ansiosas. Firmó sus libros, sus fotos, se sacó unas cuantas fotos con ellas e incluso habló por teléfono con una que no había podido viajar a último momento porque estaba enferma.

* * *

Cuando volvió al salón, divisó a Kate en un rincón, muerta de risa por algo que John le estaba diciendo. El inconveniente era que él estaba demasiado cerca de ella para su gusto y Rick, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a eso…

Quería matar al tipo y no le importaba nada. Quería tomar a Kate de un brazo y demostrarle que él era el único con quien valía la pena estar…

Respiró hondo y trató de controlarse, él solo estaba haciendo tiempo amablemente para que Kate no se aburriese… estaba haciendo su trabajo… y lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien…

Cuando estaba suficientemente cerca, pudo escuhar el sonido de la risa de Kate, suave, musical, una risa que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar y que se empecinaría por lograr de ella…

-Gracias John, te agradezco la dedicación…- dijo cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban. Kate tomaba una copa de champagne y lo miró con curiosidad, él sabía que a ella no se le escapaba nada.

-Fue un absoluto placer…- dijo John y le hizo una reverencia a Kate, que sonrió demasiado para el gusto de Rick.

-Lo sé… no todos los días nos toca entretener a una mujer tan increíble…- acotó Rick.

-Y tan inteligente…- punto a favor de él, ojalá Kate no se lo echara en cara luego.

-Muchas gracias John…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces…- dijo John y se alejó sonriendo.

-Espero que no…- dijo Rick entre dientes y Kate sonrió.

-Relájate Castle… solo me dio un rato de conversación…- dijo Kate.

-¿Conversación? Te estaba seduciendo abiertamente, Kate… y lo peor es que tú se lo estabas permitiendo…

-¿Estás celoso, Castle?- le dijo ella juguetona.

-¿Tendría que estarlo?

-Pues… no lo sé…

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Estás jugando, Kate?

-Quizás…- dijo ella y deslizó un dedo por su pierna, ascendiendo suavemente, incitándolo.

-No me tientes, Kate Beckett porque soy capaz de demostrarte cuanta es nuestra química aquí mismo sobre la mesa…

-Mmm…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí?

-Un rato más… ¿por qué?

-Porque tengo un poco de ganas de que me lo demuestres en nuestra habitación del hotel…

Rick se levantó como un resorte y la tomó de la mano. Caminaron por la sala, se encontraron con una mujer bastante mayor, Rick habló un momento con ella y luego le sonrió y caminaron hacia la salida.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Kate cuando Rick detuvo un taxi.

-Al hotel…

-Pero… ¿no teníamos que quedarnos un rato más?

-Ya no… dije que no me sentía bien y que mañana vendría al cóctel… total, ya cumplí con mi conferencia y con mis fans…- dijo sonriente.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kate sonrió y lo vio acercarse al teléfono.

-Servicio de habitación…- murmuró mientras ella lo miraba.

-Sí… claro…- dijo Kate y mientras él ordenaba la comida, se acercó y se puso de pie frente a él.

Rick levantó la vista y de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Kate puso sus dedos en los botones de su saco y los sacó con torturante lentitud. Rick pensó que se le caía el teléfono cuando la vio sonreír, sus ojos en los de él, su mirada ansiosa, seductora, anhelante…

-Sí… y traiga una botella del mejor champagne que tengan, además de los mariscos…- dijo y abrió la boca cuando el saco voló por el aire y aterrizó en el otro sillón.

Kate desabotonó el pantalón con experiencia y lo dejó caer, sus largas piernas totalmente al descubierto, y su camisa blanca apenas cubriendo su ropa interior.

-¿Cuándo?- dijo Rick que súbitamente se había quedado sin aire- ¿dentro de una hora está bien?- le dijo a Kate que asintió y se colocó sobre él, una pierna a cada lado de él, mientras lo rozaba a propósito- sí… dentro de una hora…- repitió Rick y Kate le sacó el tubo de la mano y lo dejó sobre el antiguo teléfono, totalmente olvidado.

Rick hizo el intento de desabotonar su camisa, pero Kate retiró sus manos suavemente y alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué decías sobre la química?- le dijo y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, arrancando los botones uno a uno para dejar ante la vista de un Rick desesperado, un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro…

* * *

**Bueno... con celos y algo de inseguridad, me parece que estos dos lo están pasando muy bien en Boston... aunque todavía les queda algo de tiempo... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

-Hey, Castle…- dijo Kate con voz de dormida cuando abrió los ojos y lo observó mirándola.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Poco… pero bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, desperezándose- ¿ya estás vestido?- le preguntó sin comprender.

-Detective Beckett… eres insaciable…- le dijo él sonriendo y cuando ella bufó con fastidio agregó- me llamaron hace un rato… improvisaron una conferencia de prensa para dentro de dos horas…

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo ella frotándose los ojos.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-Para eso vine…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pensé que había sido para estar conmigo…- dijo él con un dejo de tristeza.

-Ven aquí, Castle…- dijo ella y tiró de su brazo- no hacía falta que te vistieras tan temprano…

Rick sonrió entre besos, no estaba acostumbrado a esta Kate tan osada y comprometida con la intimidad y eso lo hacía sentir increíble.

Pensó en no cumplir con sus obligaciones, en quedarse encerrado ahí con ella durante todo el tiempo que quisieran, pero supo que las consecuencias serían peores… que empezarían a llamarlo, a molestarlo, a atosigarlo con preguntas…

* * *

La conferencia no fue muy larga, pero a él le pareció eterna. Cada tanto desviaba la mirada y observaba a Kate que lo seguía atentamente.

Todo aquello era una locura… de principio a fin, pero se estaba transformando en una experiencia fascinante para él. Kate era su musa, su compañera de trabajo y ahora su pareja, aunque ella se negara a etiquetar esa relación que tenían…

Rick siempre la había mirado con deseo, eso era innegable, pero desde hacía un tiempo, había comenzado a sentir otra clase de sentimientos hacia ella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rick sintió que volvía a enamorarse verdaderamente de alguien. Y ese alguien parecía corresponder sus sentimientos… si tan solo ella se predispusiera a una relación seria…

Como si fuese tan fácil tomarlo en serio a él…

Antes de volver al hotel, almorzaron en un pequeño restaurant y Kate le hizo algunas preguntas sobre lo que había oído. Rick no podía estar más asombrado de la atención y el detalle de las preguntas que ella le hacía…

Hicieron algunas compras antes de volver y aunque Rick se insinuó con algunas caricias, Kate fue categórica. Tenían un cóctel al que ir y ella debía arreglarse como correspondía para estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Un rato antes de salir, mientras Rick se arreglaba el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo, escuchó a Kate decir algo y cuando giró para mirarla, casi se desmaya.

Rick abrió la boca y no pudo hablar, Kate sonrió y colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura, alzando la ceja para preguntarle su opinión.

-No… no saldrás con eso…- dijo Rick con autoridad, aunque todavía un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella- de hecho quería agradecerte, el talle es perfecto y- dijo y giró lentamente y Rick pudo apreciar cuan ceñido era a la altura de las caderas y cuanta piel dejaba al aire a la altura de la espalda- creo que me queda bien…

-Si vienes con ese vestido no podré concentrarme, Kate…

-Lo hubieses pensado antes de encargarlo para mí… tendrás que mirar para otro lado…- dijo acercándose a él por detrás, mientras se miraba al espejo.

Rick tragó saliva, dominó sus deseos de abalanzarse sobre ella y luego de mirarla hasta cansarse, se resignó y respiró hondo para calmarse.

* * *

Una hora más tarde entraban al salón donde habían preparado el cóctel, del brazo, sonrientes, entre flashes y Kate sintió que podría acostumbrarse a eso…

-Estás muy hermosa, Kate… realmente… creo que no te lo dije y necesito hacerlo.

-Gracias…- dijo ella sonrojada- tú tampoco estás nada mal…

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo bien que te queda el rol de la primera dama de las novelas de misterio, verdad?- le dijo él al oído y ella sintió que toda la piel se le erizaba.

-Tú sabes que no lo soy…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-¿Por qué no? Estás conmigo hoy…

-La palabra clave es hoy…

-¿Por qué lo niegas tan rotundamente?

-Porque soy práctica… nosotros lo pasamos muy bien juntos… pero la realidad es que yo me tomo las relaciones en forma más seria que tú…

-¿Lo haces?

-Sí…

-¿Te refieres a mis dos matrimonios? ¿Crees que no podrías casarte con alguien como yo?

-Resulta bastante obvio que tenemos dos concepciones distintas… tú te has casado dos veces y yo ya te dije que el día que decida hacerlo será para siempre…

-Bueno… yo también me casé para siempre… pero después me di cuenta de que me había equivocado…

-Escucha, Rick… no arruinemos esta noche… no creo que sea el lugar para discutir esto… si después quieres volver a discutirlo, lo haremos… pero ahora relájate y disfruta…- dijo y él la miró de costado, todavía shockeado por todo lo que le había dicho y por su resolución.

Se acercaron a un grupo de personas y Rick la presentó con algunos colegas, periodistas y críticos literarios. Tomaron y comieron y siguieron charlando animadamente mientras una orquesta animaba el momento.

Algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar y Rick se quedó enfrascado en una conversación con un colega.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio lo que no querría haber visto. John Baxter, el baboso encargado de las relaciones públicas del evento, apretaba entre sus brazos a una Kate sonriente mientras bailaban.

Rick se enfureció pero trató de pensar con inteligencia. Su imagen estaba en juego y él sabía que Kate odiaría una escena.

Además, él conocía algo a Kate y sabía que probablemente lo estuviese probando, queriendo saber cuál podría ser su reacción, por lo que tenía que actuar con cautela…

Se acercó dominando sus instintos asesinos y cuando llegó hasta donde estaban, sonrió complaciente y le tocó el hombro a Baxter.

-Señor Baxter… siempre tan solícito… ya no quedan empleados tan comprometidos con su trabajo como usted… recuérdeme felicitar a sus jefes por haberlo elegido…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate con algo de resentimiento.

-Señor Castle…- dijo John algo incómodo y cuando iba a seguir hablando, Rick lo interrumpió.

-Amor… ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?- le dijo sonriente, pero Kate supo que estaba molesto.

-Pero Rick…- dijo Kate sin saber qué hacer.

-No, no… adelante…- dijo Baxter y se alejó un poco incómodo.

Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y aunque lo disimuló, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a ella.

Kate no dijo nada al principio y lo sintió tenso y distante. Pero luego de un rato, no pudo con la presión y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Rick…

-¿Tú eras quien tomaba las relaciones en serio?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hace un rato me hiciste sentir una persona muy superficial… sin embargo cuando me di vuelta te fuiste con el primer hombre que se te cruzó… no me digas que el superficial soy yo…

-Castle…

-¿Sabes qué, Kate? Ya entendí… entiendo que no califico para estar a tu lado… y es una lástima… yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti… así que te pido que al menos no dañes mi imagen pública…

-¿Tu imagen pública?

-Yo vine aquí contigo porque pensé que podría ser una oportunidad de demostrarte que podemos funcionar… pero si tú solo viniste a pasar un buen rato y conocer otra gente… lo único que te pido es que me cuides un poco…

-No… bueno… en realidad no fue así…- dijo ella- lo siento, Rick… no sé que me pasó…- le dijo con sinceridad, pero él no contestó, solo la abrazó un poco más para seguir bailando.

La noche se le hizo interminable a Kate, sobre todo porque él dejó de prestarle atención, aunque sí se mantuvo cerca y ella no podía culparlo. No se había comportado bien con él.

Llegó el momento de irse y Rick la tomó del brazo y sin decir nada, caminaron hacia la calle y detuvieron un taxi.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Kate tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era imposible que fuera tan tonta como para echar a perder todo…

-Rick… ¿podemos hablar?- le dijo al ver la expresión sombría que él tenía.

-No hace falta, Kate… todo está claro…- le dijo y alzó la vista para mostrarle cuan decepcionado estaba…

* * *

**Parece que Rick se puso firme, veremos como reacciona Kate... gracias por seguirla.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se mordió el labio cuando lo vio desaparecer en el baño, escuchó la ducha y tuvo miedo de hacer lo que hubiese hecho de estar en buenos términos, reunirse en la ducha y tener una de esas sesiones desenfrenadas como las que ellos acostumbraban a tener.

Cuando él salió, con aspecto sombrío, la vio sentada en medio de la cama, era imposible acostarse sin dirigirle la palabra y Rick supo que ese era su plan.

-Dime todo lo que quieras decir y luego dejemos esto… lamento que todo haya terminado tan mal…- dijo él.

-Bien… hablaré… pero necesito que me prestes atención, Rick… esto no es fácil para mí… tú me conoces y sabes que me resulta difícil abrirme para mostrar mis sentimientos…- dijo ella y agachó un poco la cabeza, para indicarle que también quería que la mirara.

-Dime…- dijo Rick y levantó la vista para mirarla.

-Siento… todo lo que… hice…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada hacia arriba, como buscando las palabras- yo… yo no estoy acostumbrada a estar con alguien…

-Eso quedó claro…- dijo él con fastidio.

-Pero yo… descubrí que cada vez me siento más confiada y que disfruto estar contigo…

-¿Por qué te fuiste con ese tipo, Kate?- le dijo él con rabia.

-No tengo idea… supongo que fue por miedo a estar bien contigo… yo… tengo serios problemas con la idea de que esto funcione realmente, Rick…

-Pero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué te niegas si no tienes idea de lo pasará?

-Ya te dije que somos diferentes… y aunque haya sentimientos de por medio…- dijo ella y él la miró inquisidor.

-¿Te refieres a mis sentimientos?- dijo él y alzó una ceja.

-No… y lo sabes…- dijo ella.

-¿Lo sé? ¿Estás segura? Porque me pareció que el único que había hablado de sentimientos aquí había sido yo…

-Pues… no eres el único en tenerlos…- dijo Kate y se ruborizó.

-¿Ah, no?

-No…

-Bien… ¿crees que con decir eso alcanza?

-Castle…

-En serio, Kate… ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con las dudas? Tú dices tener sentimientos como yo… pero tienes tanto miedo que no puedes actuar en consecuencia…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Lo que sientes… ese podría ser un buen comienzo, y quizás luego podamos hablar de cómo sigue todo esto y que esperamos que suceda con esto que tenemos…

-Yo… Dios… es muy difícil… siempre pensé que lo que me pasaba contigo era solo producto de una tensión no resuelta… pero cuando estuvimos juntos… bueno… ahí me di cuenta de que me gustaba la idea de compartir algo más que la cama contigo…- dijo y Rick la miró con ternura.

-Kate…

-Entonces… me dio miedo… creí que no era recíproco… y que en última instancia, tú estabas equivocado con tus sentimientos…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Kate? Porque yo te confieso que estoy un poco cansado de las idas y vueltas, créeme, a mí me pasan muchas cosas contigo… pero no voy a estar detrás de ti para siempre… quiero decir, si sigues dando vueltas significa que esto no te interesa tanto, y creo que será mejor dar un paso al costado antes de que el daño sea mayor…

-No… espera… a mi me importas mucho, Castle…- dijo ella con la voz algo entrecortada por la emoción.

-Kate… eso suena increíble… pero no me sirve… necesito que te decidas… yo no tengo ninguna duda de que te sientes bien conmigo, de que quizás tengas alguna fantasía de que seamos algo más que amantes… pero si no te decides a darle una oportunidad a esto, yo no puedo hacer nada…

-Rick…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio, quería decirle todo lo que él quería escuchar, pero no le salían las palabras.

-No te preocupes…- dijo él y ella se movió para dejarlo acostar.

-Creo que iré a ducharme…- dijo y se dio vuelta para ver si él, por lo menos la miraba.

-Bien…- dijo solo él sin siquiera pasar brevemente su vista sobre ella.

Kate se encerró en el baño y lloró amargamente durante toda la ducha. No sabía qué hacer, pero lo que estaba segura de saber era que no quería echar las cosas a perder más de lo que ya estaban…

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta estaba dispuesta a intentar hablar con él otra vez, pero se sorprendió al encontrar las luces apagadas y a él durmiendo.

El corazón se le achicó de dolor y sintió pena por haber estropeado la última noche que tenían para disfrutar juntos. Se preguntó si él igualmente querría compartir la cama con ella. Alzó sus hombros como si eso ni siquiera fuese tan importante.

Kate miró el cómodo sillón y ponderó la idea de instalarse ahí, no quería reproches al día siguiente. Pero después se dio cuenta de que no le importaban los reproches, lo único que quería era dormir abrazada a él y que él, aún dormido la acariciara y la apretara contra su cuerpo. Quería intimidad… no solo sexo… y el sexo ya ni siquiera era tan importante.

Caminó despacio y se acomodó bajo las sábanas. Él estaba de espaldas a ella y lo escuchó roncar suavemente.

Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Estaba enamorada de él como una tonta. No porque enamorarse la hiciera ser una tonta, sino porque por negarlo, actuaba como una tonta.

Se abrazó a él por detrás, que no reaccionó y con la cara un poco más levantada, pudo hablarle al oído.

-Rick…- dijo tentativamente, pero no hubo respuesta- ¿estás dormido?- otra vez, no hubo respuesta.

Kate se mordió el labio. De pronto se sintió confiada, total, él estaba dormido y ella podría decirle todas las cosas que no se animaba a decirle mientras estaba despierto y la miraba a los ojos. Porque el temor más grande era enfrentarlo a él. Decirle lo que quizás él esperaba y ¿luego qué?

-Yo… siento haber estropeado todo esto… de verdad Rick… soy una tonta… nunca me había sentido así con nadie… tú… tú haces que me sienta caminando en terreno poco seguro… tengo miedo de decirte todo lo que me pasa contigo porque tengo miedo de todo lo que me haces sentir, Rick… por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorada y tengo pánico de que esto no funcione… yo… te amo, Rick… - dijo y cerró los ojos para sostener algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir- así de fácil y así de complejo.

Kate realmente se sintió más liviana. Por lo menos había podido expresarlo, aunque no fuera lo mismo decírselo a él y que él la escuchase, por supuesto.

Besó suavemente su mejilla y cuando se acomodaba para dormir abrazada con él, Rick la sorprendió girando y cuando Kate quiso acordar, estaban nariz contra nariz, él con los ojos abiertos y aún en la oscuridad, Kate pudo ver que sonreía.

-¿Viste que no era tan difícil expresar tus sentimientos?- le dijo y Kate pensó que se desmayaría de los nervios.

-Castle…- pudo decirle.

-Yo también te amo, Kate… y ojalá ahora, que pudimos sincerarnos, podamos encontrarle una salida a esta relación… realmente me interesa intentarlo contigo…- le dijo y ella abrió la boca, pero otra vez se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

**Siempre quise escribir algo así... finalmente lo hice... espero que les siga gustando. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
